


Peekaboo!

by harnatano (orphan_account)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, I love him, bros, manwe is a big birb, melkor and manwe's relationship gives me too many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/harnatano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short thing inspired by that video of a cacatoo saying 'peekaboo'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peekaboo!

Enjoying the silence and the solitude of his dwelling, apart from the songs and laughters that usually filled the streets of Valmar, Melkor was brooding, desperatly trying to find a way to avenge himself. He had managed to get away from his so infuriating brother who had insisted to show him something… what was it again? Melkor didn’t remember. He didn’t care, for the only thing he yearned for was loneliness.  
The Vala was drinking a cup of wine, pleased with its taste, when suddenly…  
“PEEKABOO!”

The irritating voice of Manwë resounded behind him with a strength that made Melkor jumped on his seat, and it was soon followed by a clear laugh.  
“Manwë… What on Arda are you doing?”

Still behind his brother, the Elder King wrapped his long arms around his Melkor’s chest and rested his head on his shoulder, this beautiful, melodious laugh still flowing from his lips. “Did it work? Did I scare you, Melkor?”

The dark Vala frowned as he vainly tried to shrug his brother away. “Of course not. Why would you scare me?”  
“Well, I noticed how you like scaring people. I thought it could be amusing to try…”  
With a long sigh and a powerful shrug which finally forced Manwë to move away, Melkor rubbed his forehead. “That is not how it works…That is not how you scare people.”  
Obviously disappointed, Manwë stepped back. “Would you teach me ?”  
“No.”  
“Alright. I’ll try again then!” And with a bright smile, the Elder King suddenly disappeared, his phsyical form vanishing before Melkor’s eyes. 

Confused, The dark Vala stood up and walked to the front gate of his house, only to make sure it was locked. He couldn’t totally prevent Manwë from entering, but at least he could keep the others away. 

“PEEKABOOOO!”

This time the Elder king had appeared on Melkor’s back, his legs wrapped around his waist and his arms locked around his neck. The dark Vala had frozen with the surprise, his heart beating painfully in his chest.  
And Manwë was still laughing, greatly enjoying this new game. “Did I scare you?”  
“No.”

And Manwë vanished again. 

Burying his face into his hand, Melkor locked the door and returned to his desk, stepping ragefully through the room.

“BOOOOOO!”

He appeared on the desk, facing his brother who was about to sit down, a wide smile on his face. Melkor jumped backwards, his hands moving instinctively before him in a fighting position.  
“You were scared!” Manwë laughed.  
“No I wasn’t.”  
“So what was this little glint in these big eyes of yours if it wasn’t fear?”  
“Annoyance.”

Jumping from the desk, Manwë stepped to his brother, this teasing smile still locked on his face. “Why do you keep on lying to me? It is not a shame to be scared.”  
Melkor ignored the comment and moved away with a grumble. “If you do it every three minutes you’ll never scare anyone.” He explained, hoping it would be enough to get rid of the King. “Being scary requires patience.”  
“Oh, yes patience.” Manwë nodded, enthusiasm gushing from his smile. “I understand. Do not worry brother, I will follow your advice!” He waved his hand, disappeared and Melkor sighed with relief. 

The rest of the day, and the night that followed were calm. Manwë had apparently decided to follow the advice, or maybe did he simply find another stupid game, leaving Melkor to his beloved solitude.

 

And the day after, as Melkor left his house to secretly observe two Vanyar - the Eldar had obvisouly noticed the Vala who was stalking them, but they had also learned how not to pay attention to him – Melkor seemed to have completely forgotten his brother. At least until this very moment.  
‘PEEKABOOOOOO!”

The unexpected apparition forced a scream to leave Melkor’s lips, and the dark Vala almost fell backwards as his brother appeared right in front of him. Satisfied with hismelf, Manwë clapped his hands before Melkor’s terrified look and he happily pulled his brother’s trembling body into his arms.  
'I understand why you like it so much, Melkor! Scaring people is so amusing, I could do that all day!”  
“Please don’t.” Melkor whispered. He could still feel his heart pouding fast, too fast, and he didn’t even find the strength to pull away as this brother hugged him. The two Vanyar, confused, were staring at them, unsure of what to think of the two Ainur, and after a few seconds of embarassement, they quickly left, detemined to tell their friends about this awkward meeting.  
”Manwë?”  
“Yes, brother?” Still smiling widely, the Elder King pulled away, hoping some congrats or other advices from his brother.  
“Now that you perfectly manage this frightening thing, you should try to scare someone else… Tulkas for instance. I’m sure he would love it. Or Aulë, especially if he has a hammer or any other dangerous tool in his hand.”

Manwë’s eyes widened, and he bounced enthusiastically. “Oh yes! That shall be fun!! Would you come with me?”  
“Nai. I have many things to do. But I’d love to know how it went.”  
“Alright Melkor! I will come back later!”

And he disappeared, again. Only to reappeard half a second later. “BOOOOOOOOO!”  
“Manwë enough!”

And with another melodious laugh, the Elder King vanished, leaving Melkor and his heart-attack alone.


End file.
